mi amada obsesión
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: *M por lemon* Ella tiene un monstruo interior y está obsesionada con él. Desea amarlo, pero también matarlo. ¿Lograrían acaso estar juntos? *oneshot*


^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer^

 _Mi Amada Obsesión_

Ella era una persona muy solitaria. Desde que había iniciado su nueva vida, se había condenado a la soledad perpetua. Se podía decir que su vida era muy aburrida, todo era muy rutinario; Su piel, tan pálida, hacía que su cabello rubio y sus ojos rojos, cubiertos por lentillas celestes, le quedaran de maravilla. Esto, aunado a su escultural cuerpo de diosa, ángel, demonio o lo que fuera, la hacían una mujer deseable a los ojos de cualquier hombre, ventaja que aprovechaba para conseguir alimento fácil en las grandes ciudades.

Podía esconderse en algún lado, simular estar de compras o bailar en un club nocturno. Luego, ubicaba una presa; una buena presa, no un tipo borracho o una joven prostituta. Era muy exigente en ese aspecto. Les invitaba a bailar, a cenar con ella o simplemente a caminar y dar un lindo paseo. Después, cuando los pobres humanos no se lo esperaban, ella obtenía diversión de sus cuerpecitos. Era una experta en el sexo. Pero en el punto más álgido del placer, ella perdía el control. Le daba hambre, mucha hambre… y mordía. Mordía cuellos para comer. Y esa era toda su rutina.

Intentó quitarse la vida muchas veces, luego conoció a varios clanes que se denominaban familia. Y como le parecía muy estúpida la forma que tenían de resolver problemas o de pasar la eternidad, se aisló. De pronto, alguien llegó a ponerle el mundo de cabeza.

Llegó a vivir a la ciudad de Rochester. Ella pensaba que una linda forma de aprovechar la eternidad era viajando por el mundo y conociendo todo sin prisas. Después de todo, tenía una eternidad para ello. Entonces, lo conoció ahí. Era el joven más apuesto que había visto nunca. Medía unos 2 metros de estatura, de tez blanca, ojos oscuros, tan profundos como la noche… y en contraste con su fornido y musculoso cuerpo, una carita muy adorable. Cuando sonreía, sus mejillas crecían y se le formaban hoyuelos. Su cabello era una mata de rizos desordenados que ella se moría por acariciar.

Ella siempre odió a los hombres, bueno, no siempre. Desde que había sido violada por su antiguo novio la misma noche en que fue transformada por ese bastardo vampiro, pensó que eran unos malditos que no deberían de existir. Pero a él, no podía odiarlo. Quiso hablarle, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. ¿Y qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¡No había iniciado una conversación en casi un siglo!

Tenía el hábito de no respirar cuando estaba en un lugar bullicioso para así no sentir el dulce aroma de la comida. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar suspirar. A penas lo hizo, la fragancia del joven encendió sus más bajos instintos. Quería poseerlo, quería poseerlo y drenarle hasta la última gota de sangre… pero al mismo tiempo, quería que estuvieran juntos para la eternidad.

Se decidió a seguirlo. Lo vió ahí, en el instituto, como cualquier chico. Parecía muy animado, tenía muchos amigos… descubrió que era el capitán del equipo escolar de basketball. Era asombroso jugando, tenía qué reconocerlo. Así mismo, su voz le parecía el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Era profunda, potente y varonil. Y nuevamente, quiso hablarle pero no supo cómo hacerlo.

Su vida había cambiado, había pasado de tener tonos grisáceos a verse rosa, despejada y agradable. Últimamente ya no causaba dolor a sus víctimas, sentía una especie de empatía por la vida humana. De hecho, no se reconocía a sí misma. Su párte frívola había desaparecido solo para dar paso a una nueva chica dulce, cálida y más confiada de sí misma.

Lo sabía todo de él. Sabía que se llamaba Emmett McCarthy, que su mejor amigo era Jacob Black. También sabía que él amaba el helado de chocolate, el basketball, tocar la guitarra y cantar en una banda de rock. Así mismo, le gustaba escuchar música de Mozart en días lluviosos. Sabía que vivía en uno de los barrios bajos porque su familia no tenía mucho dinero y estaban pasando por una crisis, y que él trabajaba medio tiempo en un MC Donalds as, para ayudarles. Era una persona muy ocupada y ella le tenía compasión. Sí, ya era capaz de admitir que le tenía compasión y no se avergonzaba por ello.

Esto daba miedo. Había pasado de ser un enamoramiento pasajero a una obsesión. Ella se aventuraba a entrar a su recámara mientras él dormía. Lo acariciaba, y cuando él despertaba, ella se escondía rápidamente. Lo seguía todo el tiempo, revisaba sus llamadas, correos electrónicos y correspondencia gracias a que ya le conocía de memoria en todos los aspectos. Lo deseaba, quería drenarlo, quería que él fuera suyo. Y más, porque había descubierto algo que la había hecho rabiar.

Una chica linda se acercó a hablar con él. Primero ella no le dio tanta importancia. Comenzó a ponerla furiosa cuando se veían todos los días, salían con el mismo grupo de amigos y pasaban muchas horas juntos. Ahora sabía que ella se llamaba lily, lily Winchester. No era bonita, al menos ella pensaba. Era una chica de piel tostada, cabello oscuro y corto y ojos almendrados color chocolate. Infortunadamente para ella, era demasiado notorio que Lily y Emmett sentían algo un por el otro. Pero claro, esas cosas ella pudo solucionarlas rápidamente y poner la balanza a su favor.

Aunque su sangre era dulcísima, para ella, el sabor había sido malo. La pobre niña gritó por ayuda, pero ella no había sido indulgente, para nada. Se encargó de matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Primero, mordió su hombro, rompiendo con sus dientes la clavícula. Después, ató sus manos a una mesa de madera. Le hizo la ropa añicos y así desnuda, pasó sus manos por toda la tersa piel, profanando sus partes íntimas, haciéndola sentir dolor en lugar de placer. Rompió uno por uno sus dedos con su extraordinaria fuerza y daba, de vez en cuantdo pequeñas mordidas que dejaban cicatrices en su cuerpo. Y solo cuando se cansó del estridente ruido que causaban los gritos, bebió su sangre y se deshizo del cuerpo, quemándolo en una hoguera

Los días pasaron y ella era testigo de cómo él extrañaba tanto a la joven Lily. Y fue entonces, cuando vió una oportunidad para acercarse.

Primero, una lectura conjunta en la biblioteca local. Después, una salida a tomar un café en Starbucks. Le siguieron a esto 10 películas y 3 conciertos, y fue así como se hicieron algo más que amigos.

Sin embargo, Rosalie seguía teniendo sentimientos oscuros, muy oscuros. De repente, la mirada se le iba inconscientemente a las venas de su cuello,a su garganta. Luego, recordaba cómo era su personalidad y se sentía culpable. Era como un niño grande, repleto de inocencia. Él no se merecía morir, él no.

Entonces, ocurrió lo inevitable…

Estaban en su casa, leyendo un libro. Adoraban las historias trágicas, especialmente las de Tabitha Suzuma (1) habían conseguido el último libro que había sacado, de nombre "Hurt". Si algo había aprendido ella de su novio humano, era esa particularidad de hablar de sus sentimientos. Y ahora odiaba eso, el libro la había hecho ponerse sensible, demasiado.

—Creo que el libro me ha marcado horriblemente, no volveré a ser igual- Le dijo él con sinceridad.

—Es que admítelo, Emmett. Nos ha pegado mucho a ambos porque tenemos pareja. Si fuésemos solteros, el libro nos hubiera dado lo mismo. Probablemente hubiéramos sentido empatía con los personajes principales, pero no hubiéramos sabido ni sqé sentir. Cuando eres soltero, ves solo por ti. Al tener pareja, ves por tu bienestar y por el de la otra persona. Muchas veces, más que por el tuyo- Entonces, Rosalie sintió algo romperse dentro de ella. Se dio cuenta de algo horrible: No estaba enamorada de Emmett. Solo quería su sangre y lo deseaba… pero... sintió una enorme tristeza… la cuál, intentó camuflar. Su animal interior rugía. Se estaba conteniendo, conteniendo para no atacar.

—Cierto- Asintió sonriendo. Esos hoyuelos la hicieron estremecer. Por sus grandes e infladas mejillas corría sangre, dulce y fresca sangre. Continuó hablando –Si hubiéramos sido solteros, solo hubiera sido un libro más-

—¿Emmett?- Su monstruo interior luchaba por salir a flote. Ella lo sabía. Le iba a hacer daño y nada podía evitarlo. Le dolía, pro lo anhelaba. Talló sus ojos, quitándose las lentillas rápidamente para que Emmett no se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Rossie?- Emmett tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. A ella le llegó el olor de estas. Sentía que iba a enloquecer. Le gustaba mucho el sabor de las lágrimas…

—no te vayas nunca de mi lado, Camor mío- Dijo con la voz quebrada y lo besó. Esos dulces lavios, dulces lavios que acariciaban los suyos.

Entonces, su monstruo interior salió. Su cara se volvió más tierna, sus ojos rojos brillaron. Emmett creyó que estos eran de ese color debido al llanto. Pero no, no era así. Estaba besando a la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo, y a la que más lo lastimaría. Porque ella quería algo… lo quería a él, solo para ella.

La intensidad de los besos aumentó. Se besaban duro, casi sin aliento. Las lenguas exploraban todo lo que hayaban a su paso y Emmett mordía fuertemente los lavios de Rosalie, quien evitaba hacer esto para no dañarlo más de lo que ella sabía que lo haría.

—te amo, Rose- le dijo entre besos –Y siempre lo haré-

—¿Qué pretende usted?- le dijo ella con una mirada divertida. Tenía una gracia felina, un andar salvaje. Su cabello se había despeinado y su belleza angelical era más notoria que nunca.

—Adivine usted- Emmett le dijo con voz cantarina. Sus negros ojos la miraban con adoración, admiración y un deeseolujurioso que ahora era palpable en toda la habitación.

—no soy buena para eso- hizo un adorable moín –Pero tengo una mejor idea, ¿Porqué no lo hace?- Le sonrió de forma provocativa y le guiñó el ojo.

—Si usted lo pide…- Se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.

Ella se sorprendió. Emmett la besaba con una pasión desmedida, mordisqueando las comisuras de sus lavios, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Él acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo por encima del vestido rosa que ella llevaba puesto. Ella, jadeante, solo podía acariciar su espalda y su cabello. Sentía como la dura excitación de Emmett empujaba por debajo de su pantalón. Ella tanteó con sus manos, y separándose, casi le arrancó la ropa. Él hizo lo mismo con su vestido. Se olvidaron de todo y se tumbaron en la cama.

El cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie era la cosa más hermosa que Emmett hubiera visto. No tenía ni una sola imperfección, sus piernas eran torneadas y poseía unos grandes pechos y glúteos. Eso, junto a su cara angelical, la hacían la mujer perfecta. Ella por su parte, se deleitaba. Jamás había visto a alguien, vampiro o humano, que poseyera la extraordinaria belleza que Emmett tenía. Se le notaban algunas cicatrices de batalla en la cancha de basketball, tenía un rostro de niño, pero sus bíceps y tríceps eran demasiado delatores de que él gustaba mucho de hacer deporte.

Él la tomó en brazos y siguió besándola. Besaba su frente, sus mejillas y lavios. Bajó por su mentón y se deleitó con el dulce sabor de su cuello. Rosalie estaba extasiada, casi perdía el control de sus instintos. Era la primera vez que ella se dejaba consentir de esa forma, usualmente era ella quien llevaba el ritmo. Pero se había dado cuenta de que también le gustaba ser dominada…

Emmett mordía el lóbulo de sus orejas y lo acariciaba con su lengua, mientras que le decía palabras amorosas al oído. Cada "Te amo" iba acompañado de un ronco gemido por parte de él, y de uno agudo por parte de ella. Bajó de nuevo a su cuello, y mordió su garganta suavemente. Ella se espantó, pero no por eso dejó de tener sensaciones placenteras en su cuerpo. Casi ríe de ironía porque ella también quería morderlo en la sección de su garganta, pero no precisamente para causar placer o esos fines.

Emmett tomó los glúteos de Rosalie con osadía, mientras que su boca se dirigió a los pechos. Succionó y mordió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Rosalie, extasiada, se sentía en las nubes, y se sentía cada vez más culpable y sucia. No comprendía como él la amaba, siento ella un monstruo. Quizás era porque ella nunca le había contado la verdad de las cosas. En lugar de detenerse, quería continuar, pero se sentía terrible porque ya sabía que esto acabaría con la muerte de uno de ellos… y ella no sería quien muriera.

El placer era indescriptible. Ella gritaba el nombre de "Emmett" estridentemente. Éste, se encargaba de besar, acariciar y morder cada centímetro de su piel, yendo suave, pero apasionadamente. Era la primera vez que ambos hacían esto, y él, creyendo que sería el primer hombre al que ella le daría todo, quería hacerla sentir la chica más feliz del planeta, llevándola y trayéndola al cielo en cada caricia. Lo cierto es que aunque no fuera el primero, sí hizo que Rosalie sintiera como éxtasis corría libremente por su ser, provocándole pequeñas descargas de placer que la hacían mover la pelvis, juntándola con la de él.

Con cuidado y presa de la excitación, Emmett se colocó encima de Rosalie. Yendo lentamente, se unió a ella, penetrándola. Fue ella quien se encargó de hacer que el miembro de Emmett llegara hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ambos gritaron de placer.

Las envestidas se habían vuelto brutales. Empezaron suave, pero ella y su monstruo interior querían rudeza. La cama se movía bruscamente, parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento. Los movimientos de ambos favorecían a sus cuerpos, haciendo que el placer fuera más fuerte para los 2. De pronto, cerraron los ojos. Una descarga recorrió sus cuerpos y terminaron juntos. Rosalie sintió el semen caliente dentro de ella. En el fondo, anhelaba tener un hijo. Pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría, no a ella. Le dio enfado reconocerlo.

Emmett salió con suavidad y la abrazó. Ella puso la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de su hombre. Estaba sorprendida y feliz, no lo había mordido. Su corazón se alegró, pero su monstruo interior aún seguía reclamando algo… sangre humana.

Él la miró con una sonrisa y ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. Él miró aquellos ojos rojos que le miraban con muchas cosas, y lejos de aterrarse, se fascinó. Se fundieron en un abrazo y ella descansó la mandíbula en su hombro… Entonces…

Ella besó su cuello. Al principio sus lavios lo rozaron, como cualquier caricia. Entonces, su lengua se unió al juego, para causar un terrible desastre. Sus dientes se sobrepasaron. Sintió la sangre, dulce y caliente como para algún sediento hubiera sido un manantial. Bebía con avidez, su garganta pedía más, mucha más… Emmett solo la miraba con sorpresa, tristeza y miedo. Trataba de pedirle que se detuviera, que la amaba, que no le hiciera esto…

Pero ella no hizo caso a sus súplicas. Gruñía, jadeaba y continuaba bebiendo. Estrujaba el cuerpo del joven mientras lo hacía, sentía que así disfrutaba mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Al final, su monstruo interior había ganado la batalla… hasta que quedó seco.

Levantó la mirada, horrorizada con lo que había hecho. No podía creer cómo había dañado a su niño grande, a su osito, a la única persona que la había amado verdaderamente. Pero en fin, lo había hecho. Lo había drenado por completo. Se sintió una basura y de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

Recolectó todos los fósforos que pudo y se dirigió a una gasolinera cercana para comprar un litro de gasolina. Pensó que si así mataba a sus víctimas, tal vez quemando el cuerpo del joven la haría no recordarlo nunca más.

Entre sollozos de desesperación y tristeza, encendió todos los fósforos y esparció la gasolina. Abrazó el cadáver de su amado, creyendo que el fuego no le haría daño… de pronto, se sintió arder. Sentía como su cuerpo se iba haciendo cenizas cuando era tocado por el fuego. Al principio se aterró, pero de pronto, vió a emmett, parado frente a ella con una sonrisa.

Y así, descansó en paz, partiendo de la mano de su amado.

Fin*

Tabitha Suzuma: escritora francesa, nacida de padre japonés y creo que ahora reside en Inglaterra. Su novela más vendida se llama "forbiden", yo he leído esta y "Hurt", que por cierto, se las recomiendo muchísimo.

*X

Este es mi primer fic manejando ese estilo. No sé, de pronto me dieron ganas de escribirlo. Estaba con la típica hoja en blanco de Word, esperando escribir una actualización para otro fic y… salió esto. He visto varios donde Edward se obsesiona con Bella, y quise tratar de manejar a personaeje de esa forma. Entonces, al ver que bella no tenía una personalidad muy… de este estilo, poner a Rosalie se me hizo brillante.

Y vale, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
